


Momentos of Our Time

by OhMyViolet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship and stuff, Multi, just some drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Just a selection of short, drabble type scenes for various characters.





	1. Chinese New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Characters mentioned in this chapter:  
> Dwight  
> David  
> Feng  
> Claudette  
> Kate  
> Meg  
> Nea  
> Jeff

Dwight stirred in his sleep, a distant noise of gentle popping disturbing him. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and groggily reached for his glasses. Peering around the area, he concluded he was not in any danger but the sound of popping could still be heard in the direction of the campfire. 

Dwight moved to stand up, eager to investigate the source of the sound.  
“What're ya doin?”, David mumbled, still half asleep, offended that the arm he had decided to drape around the leader's waist was being disturbed.  
“Don't you hear that sound?”, Dwight asked, gesturing towards the campfire. “I wanna check it out”.  
David yawned loudly, cracking his jaw in the process. “Who gives a shit what it is. Come back t'bed”.  
“I'll be right back”, Dwight assured him, standing to take his leave.  
“Alright but if ya get stabbed or summin I'm too tired to save ye”. 

Dwight made his way towards camp. It was a little daunting to be here alone. Everyone else must have been sleeping somewhere else.  
He noticed the noise get lounder as he reached the center of camp, the light from the campfire complimenting the glow in the sky.  
Dwight was unable to contain the gasp that escaped him when he looked towards the sky to see fireworks.  
“Guys! Guys, come look!”, he called out, waiting for his sleepy companions to join him. 

“This better be important”, Nea grumbled, running a hand through her bed hair.  
“Alright, I told ye not to go”, David approached from the trees. “Who do I have to punch?”.  
“Nobody”, Dwight told him, waiting for the others to join them. “Guys, look up”. 

The survivors gasped in unison as bursts red and gold filled the sky.  
“Woah”, was all Meg managed to get out.  
“It's beautiful”, Claudette added. “What do you think it means?”.

Feng thought back to the snow they recently had, and doing some quick math she came to her conclusion.  
“It must be Chinese New Year”, she said quietly.  
The other survivors looked at the small girl, sympathy in their expressions, as the typically non emotional girl's eyes began to well with tears.  
“Oh, Feng”, Claudette consoled her.  
“It's ok”, she assured the group, wiping at her eyes. “It's nice to have the reminder I guess”.  
Kate squeezed Feng's hand tightly.  
“Happy New Year, sweetpea”. 

“I think this calls for a group hug”, Meg suggested, receiving a whiney “Nooooooo” from Nea in protest.  
“Bring it in guys”, Jeff pulled the group together, hearing giggles from some and playful protests from others.  
“Happy New Year, guys”, Feng could not help but smile. “Now can we get this over with, you guys are crushing me”.


	2. Claudette's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette reveals her crush to the other girls.

“So, yeah. That's how Nea fell out the window of the chapel”.   
The group of girls laughed at Meg's story, while a shade of crimson began to creep onto the tagger's face.   
“I did it on purpose”, she protested.  
Meg nudged her friend playfully. “Yeah, I've totally blown up firecrackers in my own face and fell out a window on purpose too”. 

“Whatever. We shouldn't even be talking about me”, Nea said, bashfully. “We should be talking about Claudette”.   
The botanist appeared shocked at this. “Me?! What did I do?!”.  
Nea leaned in, a conspiring tone to her voice, which she lowered to a near whisper.   
“Don't think we didn't notice you spent the whole trial with Adam”. 

Claudette looked around the group, who were now eyeing her expectedly.  
“Yes? And?”.   
“You liiiiiike him”, Meg and Nea sang in unison.   
“I do not!”, Claudette quipped, a bit surprised at them suggesting such a thing.   
“Aw why not Claude? You two would be absolutely darling together”, Kate piped up, looking over at the man in question, who was currently intently discussing something with Dwight.   
Feng raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “You can't say that just because they're both bla-”. 

Kate clipped the gamer lightly on the back of the head.   
“I'm gonna stop you there, hun. Don't think you can pull that shit on me just 'cause I'm from the south”.   
Claudette cleared her throat. “Anywayyyy...He's not my type”.   
“Really?” Kate sounded disappointed. “But y'all have so much in common! He's smart, a total gent and not to mention handsome as hell”.   
“Damn, Kate are you sure you don't have a thing for Adam?”, Nea teased.  
The singer laughed, merrily. “No, but I ain't blind”. 

“I guess”, Claudette started quietly, unsure if she wanted to continue or not. “I guess I...might like...someone else”.   
The girls all gasped as one, a squeal emitting from Meg. Even Feng perked up at the confession, which was unusual as she typically would have no interest in “girly talk”.   
“Oh, who is it, who is it?”, Meg bobbed up and down, excited for her her friend.   
“I'm not saying because you'll all just be embarrassing about it”, Claudette spoke, unable to stop her eyes drifting to Jake, who was sitting on the other side of the fire. This was noticed by the other girls, of course. The botanist was beginning to regret saying anything, as her face began to flush.

“Jake?”, Feng questioned, now fully invested in the conversation.  
“Oh my god, you have to tell him!”, Meg squealed, a little too loudly for Claudette's liking.   
“Ew, him?!”, Nea spluttered, quickly receiving a harsh elbow in the side from Kate.   
“Oh guys stop it! He's gonna hear you!”, Claudette was mortified. She hid her face in her hands to hide the intense blush she was now sporting across her cheeks. 

Jake watched them tease the poor girl from across the fire. He had heard his name being mentioned and had subtlety tuned into the conversation. Kate noticed him watching and attempted to hush the other girls, which only caused them to laugh and squeal harder. Claudette's face somehow managed to go redder, as she desperately begged the others to stop.

Jake abruptly stood, deciding to remove himself from the situation as to not torture the poor girl further. He adjusted his scarf as he did so, hoping to disguise the blush that has also grown on his own cheeks.


End file.
